


Rat on mouse.

by KingFranPetty



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal, Anal Sex, Death Threats, Dreams, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Foe Yay, Horniness, Insults, Kidnapping, Lust, M/M, Out of Character, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I was bored and I was looking through some ships, I was rather surprised by the lack of Ratigan x Basil content. So here's some badly written smut.Sorry for how out of character they are.Ratigan has a dream.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/Padraic Ratigan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Rat on mouse.

Professor Padraic Ratigan sat in the alleyway and awaited the next step in his very simple and forward revenge plot. After he didn't die, resources like minions and time were short to come by so he had to work faster with much less razzle dazzle. It was like starting from his first day but with a power vacuum looking to keeping him dead. Sacrifices were made, each leaving a bitter taste. Still, there was nothing in this world that was going to stop his revenge. Death sure as fuck didn't. 

Steps sounded down the alley, Basil. The bait was ready, Ratigan pulled the string and hid. There was screaming from the small box. The screams were too deep into the alley to be see from outside the light. Focusing the detective to go into the dark to investigate. People had been going missing in the area, it'd be a little against the goal if one didn't investigate the screams. Basil searched for a body, blind to the large rat behind him. Said rat knocked him unconscious, and dragged off with the mouse. 

The large man flopped the smaller man upon his bed, taking a second to turn his head to face him. For how much smaller a mouse typically is to a rat, the man who had been a thorn in his ass looked vulnerable and cute. Luckily the blow to the head hadn't bled, just bruised. The taller man had this rather strange impulse as he looked to the shorter man. Something about him being so defenseless like this. Either way Ratigan hugged him tight, petting him close to his chest. The revenge plan had been adapted, less murder more sex. The grey villain watched the tan mouse breathe calmly as if asleep peacefully. 

He wondered if it was possible to stick his hand between the ribs and squeeze the heart to death. Padraic started to undress his hostage when his hostage started to wake up. Basil rubbed his head, finding a painful spot, as his headache threatened to split his brain in two. When his vision and his memory returned, the hero wasn't surprised by the larger "Gentleman" over him. Yet he was surprised. Sharp teeth smiled falsely as he spoke, "Did you miss me, Basil?" The man from Baker Street was somehow shocked and apathic. On one hand, his nemesis had returned to once again provide thrill to his job. On the other hand, his ex was back. 

Yes, they dated in university. 

The small mouse attempted to work off his apathy, "No, I did not. In fact I was rather hoping you died." The large rat dramatically posed in tragedy and carried on, "Oh boo boo, you've hurt me so deeply that I fear I might cry a river!!" Claws barely missed hands as their scratched down, the detective found his arms and legs pinned to the bed as glowing eyes looked down on his partly unclothed form. "Maybe a river would be just the trick, it did wonders for me." Padraic joked threateningly. The shorter man squirmed and moved, finding this both useless and causing a very different problem. 

Ratigan nuzzled his enemy, lining down his neck to his shoulder in biting kisses. Gaining lewd sounds from his rival. The villain whispered, "You know I would have killed you myself if that's what I wanted from you." The hero tried to head butt him but found himself pressing his head against his chest. Basil thought for a second, realizing the implication. Mainly because of the hard, long, shape pressed against him. "I know you remember what we shared. Don't you ever wish we could share more?" The rat offered. The mouse looked away as his breathing picked up with a gasp. As the hard cock poked into him but refused to enter. 

Desperate little whimpers sounded so very sweet a siren song. The smaller mammal attempted to stop himself from rubbing himself against the bigger mammal, trying even harder to not push the dick further in. The "gent" offered again, "It's so hard to fight against your needs, you don't have to fight what you want anymore." The thinner man sighed, "Only tonight." A lighter underbelly exposed more of itself as his legs opened wide. The "big mouse" pushed more of himself into the mouse, gaining moans from below. Causing the rat to hump his prized prey harder. He took great joy from the pained noises mixing with needy whines. 

Padraic Ratigan bit down to keep his dear enemy in place, digging his claws deeper in. His own moans grew louder. Hips angled to be pounded into better. The little mouse sounded so very helpless yet wanting underneath him. Which made it so disappointing when he woke up to a hard on humping a pillow. Professor Ratigan closed his eyes, trying to return to his dream but it was long gone. In his cold, black, heart there was an ache, which he immediately stomped to nothing under his heel. Nothing was going to stop his revenge against Basil. Death hadn't. 

The End!


End file.
